Unfinished Business
by AlacianQueen17
Summary: I was kinda of disappointed when Becca Fitzpatrick didn't make Nora and Patch have a sex scene in Silence so this is my take on it, a one shot might make it into a entire story if i get enough reviews read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**I was kind of disappointed when **_**Becca Fitzpatrick**_** ended the her book **_**Silence **_**without Nora and Patch having done the dew, if you know what I mean. This is my spin on her book I hope that you like it; I am only starting on the 33th chapter near the end where things start to pick up. **

**Becca Fitzpatrick, Silence a Hush, Hush novel. **

**~Alexandra **

Upon seeing my reaction, Patch made a sound of disagreement.

"No, hear me out. The long answer to that question is that everything about me has changed since meeting you. What I wanted five months ago is different from what I want today. Did I want a human body? Yes, very much. Is it my top priority now? No."

He looked at me with serious eyes. "I gave up something I wanted for something that I need. And I need you. Angel. More then I think you'll ever know. You're immortal now. And so am I. That's something. "

"Patch-," I began, shutting my eyes, my heart hanging form a thread. His mouth brushed my earlobe, a searing flutter-weight pressure. " I love you." His voice was straightforward, affectionate. " You make me remember the man that I used to be. You make me want to be that man again. Right now, holding you, I feel like we have a shot at beating all odds and making it together. I'm yours, if you'll have me."

Just like that, I forgot that I was thoroughly soaked, shriveling and poised to be the next leader of a Nephilim society I wanted nothing to do with. Patch loved me. Nothing else was important.

"Love you back." I said.

He bowed his head into my throat, groaning softly. "I loved you long before you loved me. It's the only thing that I have you beat at, and I'll bring it up every chance I get" his mouth, pressed to my skin, took a devilish curve. "Lets get out of here. I'm taking you back to my place, this time for good. We have unfinished business and I think it's time we do something about it."

I smiled as he slipped his arms and hands to the back of my knees. Carrying me in his arms bridal style, as he walked through he's studio leading to his room, but I stopped me in the kitchen. Jumping out of his arms and onto the kitchen bar. Wrapping my legs loosely around his lower back. His hands found home at my lower back pushing me closer to him. His lips pressed hard against mine as I moaned into him. My throbbing center pressing roughly against his belly button. I ran my fingers threw his hair tucking on the roots when he would suck on my bottom lip. He picked me up from the bar and kicked open his bedroom door. He threw me down on his bed as my skin made contact with his black silk sheets. A smile came to my lips as I saw him take off his shirt and walking back to me. My shirt had been lost somewhere in the front part of his studio, where I wasn't sure I was just glad that he was the only that had pulled it off.

"Nora." Patch lifted his head up and pressed his forehead to mine he was sweating slightly and the thought of the lust and longing in he's voice and eyes made me squirm in his hold.

"I love you." I said as I snagged my fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. I wanted him no I needed him and I knew that he needed me just as such if not even more.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrapped my legs around his back my feet stopping at the bottom of his butt. Pushing his lose fitting jeans to his ankles he stepped out of them. He kissed down my stomach making me rise and fall and moan and groan at his touch. He came to the button of my jeans slowly unbuttoning it and unzipping the zipper, he came up to kiss me once twice and third time then went back to my pants. The jeans slowly came around my knees as his hands trailed along my hips then my thighs and found home at the back of my knees. He pulled my jeans the rest of the way off, dropping them next to his. My light pink laces underwear and matching bra the only clothing that was left on my body. Patch, wearing nothing but a pair of plain black cotton boxers that fitted him just right.

I smiled at him as he put his elbow right above my ear and moved a stray hair form my face and tucked it behind my ear. I laced my fingers in his hair pulling him closer wanting to feel his skin pressed up against mine. Everything was falling together perfectly, this moment right here right now, with Patch I knew that I was home.

"I'm yours angel, but only if you'll have me." His hands playing with the base of my bra, making goose bumps rise.

"I want you Patch, you've always been mine." I was cut off from saying another word his lips attacking mine as soon as I had finished my sentence. He pulled back kissing my chest and neck until he came to my bra, with a steady hand he undid my bra one handed.

I didn't want to think about all the girls that Patch had of had to been with in order for him to be able to do that with such ease. The bra was taken from my body and was now some where on the floor just like the rest of our clothing. Patch took my harden nipple into his mouth flickering his tongue in such a way that I pulled on his hair and moaned a little to loud. His hand began to massage the other not wanting it to be left out. He switched from breast to breast leaving me in total bliss once he went further south. His teeth snagging my lacey pink panties in his mouth. His removed them with his mouth in his teeth turning me on even more every time he's teeth would graze my skin. I was completely naked in his bed with the silk sheets modeling perfectly to my body.

Patch had a look in his eyes that told me he wanted to go a lot faster then what we were going. But he knew that it was my first time and I thanked him for his concern. I pulled him in for one last kiss before I pulled down his boxers with my feet feeling just how excited he truly was. He kissed my body, every inch of my skin. Making sure that I was fully aroused. And trust me I saw with Patch doing the magic that he preformed on me, there was no way on Earth that I couldn't of moaned when he kissed and touched me.

I felt his tip at my entrance, I was slick and wet enough for the rest of him to slid in easy, but when he got halfway in I felt a surge of pain and cried out.

"Its alright baby, I'm here." His hand cupping my cheek paused for a minute and then he continued. He was bigger then what I was pictured anyone every being, more then 12 inches hard, on about 3 inches thick. It was safe to say that I was fully stuffed. Patch looked me in the eyes before continuing and murmured the words:

_I love you. _

He pushed himself all the way through stretching the muscles more then they had ever been.

"Your so tight." He squeezed his eyes together moaning as he began to move in and out of me. I closed my eyes laying my head back taking in the bliss joy and the little pain that it cause me. We started off at a very slow pace but then; we slowly worked up to a faster speed. I grabbed at the sheets, digging my nails into his back clearly leaving marks sweat was running off of both mine and his bodies making the sheets seem to have a little mist upon them.

"Hmmm." I smiled as I knotted my fingers in his hair as he threw his head on my neck and shoulder line moving as fast as he could making both of us cry out. His harden dick, throbbing in my center moved at a speed I thought not even possible. Every now and then he could flick my clit making me cry out as a constant flow providing him lots of lube. His fingers would enter me along them his member his thumb rubbing circles in my swollen numb and clit. I was so close I wasn't going to last another minute if he kept on going like this.

"Patch!" I half moaned half screamed as I came down hard him milking my organism for all I had. He kept pumping in and out of me hard and fast until he came as well. Filling my hole with a stream of his liquid. Breathing heavy and hard he kissed me once barely even putting any pressure on my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair as I tried to catch my breath.

"Did it hurt?" he asked rolling me onto my side with him behind me.

"A little." I confessed. He kissed my earlobe then my neck trailing kisses down my shoulder then backs up.

"Well right now I'm going to make it up to you." Was the only warning I had before his fingers dipped into me I moaned and locked my arm behind his neck?

He rubbed his thumb over my numb making me spill out my liquid. He moved out from behind me to places his mouth at my center. His tongue popping into my entrance making me moan out loud. As he fucked me with his tongue I pushed his face deeper into me. Fingering me well with both his tongue and fingers I felt as if I was in heaven. He removed his tongue a sudden feeling of lose came over me but then was replaced with more joy as he rubbed his tongue hard against my numb. Taking my clit into his mouth sucking on it hard as I came for the second time that night.

Patch drank everything I gave me cupping my butt so that his face was buried into my throbbing virgina. I loved Patch more in that moment then I had ever before and not just because of what we had done together but because I couldn't think of another person being able to bring me this such joy. No one could compare to him I was sure of it. Patch kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips, I smiled and pulled me closer. I wanted to just lay here and kiss him, there was nothing more that I wanted more then t be here with him, and what we had just done, well I didn't know any other way to show him then that. I smiled as he pulled me into his arms and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Nora, oh my god Nora I love you so much." He kissed my forehead. I tightened my hold around him kissing his neck. He moaned and I thought that that was a good sign so I continued. Straddling him both my legs on either side of his body, his hands stroking them up and down. I would say that I probably had a few hickies on me; I wanted to give him a few I thought as I sucked on his neck making him moan and squeeze my thighs. I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips.

"I love you to Patch." I smiled and so did he. He brought the sheets over mine and his bodies making sure that I was covered up.

"That was amazing Angel." He said pulling him closer to him wrapping his arms around my shoulders and mine around his waist as I laid my head on his chest. His breathing was a nice thing to hear his chest going up and down as I thought about what we had just done.

"Yeah it truly was."

"Now there's no getting rid of me, I'm yours forever." He smiled and kissed my hair.

"I ever wanted to get rid of you love." I said as I closed my eyes smiling as sleep found me in Patch's bed.

**Thanks for reading you guys, comment and let me know what you think. **

**If I get enough comments then I might turn this into an actually story but I'm still thinking about it. **

**~Alexandra **


	3. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

AlacinQueen17


End file.
